


Of God Kitten so Good

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke couldn't wait to get home it was their birthday and he was more then curious to see what Naruto had prepared for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of God Kitten so Good

**Author's Note:**

> ok first this isn't an S/D fic so all the name calling master, kittens, slut are only kinks I don't write S/D since I don't think I know enough about it and since I don't think I can pull it off lol

It was the end of another day and Sasuke was finally going home. While driving his expensive car he couldn’t stop himself from daydreaming. He couldn’t wait to get home, he was anxious to see what his little kitten had prepared for him. Even if he didn’t show it the brooding Uchiha couldn’t wait to see what his cute blonde had made for him.

It was a special day for both of them, it was the anniversary of their relationship and as a tradition every year Naruto would do something for Sasuke. And it would always surprise Sasuke even when he thought that Naruto couldn’t surprise him anymore he would do it.

Naruto was nervous I mean really, really nervous, since this morning he had been preparing everything to surprise his lover. Everything was taken care of the smallest detail; he didn’t want to have any flaws in what he had planned for both of them. Naruto had made them some dinner as he always did, and he prepared the house for their celebration, especially the master bedroom. 

Naruto was now in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror one last time. He took deep breaths and sent a smile to his twin in the mirror. He could only pray that Sasuke would like it, he was afraid he had gone too far. He looked at his watch and realized that it was time; Sasuke would be arriving anytime. He went to stand at the front door to wait and he smiled to himself, crossing his fingers.

God the traffic was so infuriating; Sasuke really couldn’t wait to get home and relax in his blonde’s arms. After a long trip home, thanks to the traffic, he finally pulled over next to their house. He got out of the car and looked at the house, taking deep breaths, and a tiny smile could be seen on his lips. He grabbed his briefcase from the back seat and started the short walk to their apartment. 

Naruto was looking at the front door fidgeting, he was so nervous, how would Sasuke react? Would he like it? He couldn’t wait to see him come through the door.

Sasuke arrived at his front door and unlocked it, Naruto had the habit to keep it locked even when he was home. He took a deep breath and opened the door, for a moment the world stopped spinning and Sasuke stopped breathing. He blinked a couple of times, not believing what his eyes were seeing. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door locking it behind him; he turned his attention to the blonde and found Naruto smiling at him.

Naruto smiled cutely at Sasuke and waited for some response. His smile grew bigger when he saw Sasuke’s reaction. Sasuke blinked once again and drank in Naruto’s appearance.

Naruto was wearing a French maid outfit in black and orange, one of the cutest things Sasuke had ever seen, his tiny skirt almost didn’t cover him not leaving much to the imagination, and Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder if Naruto was also wearing panties. He had a black corset like blouse with some small details in orange; he was also wearing black knee-high socks and a pair of black high heels. On top of his head was a tiny little hat. But what made Sasuke’s breath hitch were the orange cat ears that Naruto was wearing. Sasuke blinked again when he realized that Naruto was also wearing a tail, he felt his mouth watering while looking at his blonde. 

Naruto felt himself blush under Sasuke’s gaze and started fidgeting again. 

“Happy anniversary Sasuke-sama; D-Do you like your gift?” He said, blushing. Sasuke looked at his blonde; once again Naruto had been able to surprise him. He walked up to Naruto, and put one finger under Naruto’s chin making him look up.

“If I like it my little kitten? Well what could I like more than my beautiful kitten, using these beautiful clothes only for me and on top of that my favorite set of ears and tail. I have to say kitten once again you were able to surprise me.” He kissed him softly. “Master is very pleased kitten.”  
Naruto blushed looking at Sasuke; he put his arms loosely around Sasuke’s waist. 

“Sasuke-sama I have a bath ready for you and then we can eat dinner, I made your favorite master, hope you like it.” Naruto blushingly said. Sasuke smiled at his kitten and pet his hair softly.

“Ok kitten I’m going to take my bath and then we will have dinner but is that the only thing my kitten planned for today?” Sasuke smirked. Naruto shuck his head in response, blushing all the while.

“N-No master there is more but only after dinner.” He smiled cutely and led Sasuke to the bathroom; He gave him some towels and smiled. “I-I’ll leave master to relax while I’m going to finish everything for dinner. Have a nice and relaxing bath Sasuke-sama.” 

Sasuke smiled and kissed his kitten softly. “I will kitten; I’ll be in the kitchen in a moment.” 

Naruto nodded and went to the kitchen. He finished setting the table, trying to fight down the blush that had appeared on his face the moment Sasuke had arrived home.

Sasuke sighed when he let himself soak in his bath; he couldn’t believe that after all these years Naruto was still able to surprise him. And what a surprise it was, just the thought of that tanned body dressed in the tiny maid uniform with the ears and tail were enough to make Sasuke feel himself hardening, he ended up taking a really quick bath, not wanting to wait longer to be with is kitten.

When Sasuke arrived in the kitchen he was rewarded with the view of his little kitten bending over to reach the oven so he can take their desert out to cool down a little. In that moment Sasuke realized that Naruto is in fact wearing female underwear, Naruto was wearing a lacy pair of panties, he had to stop himself from checking for a nosebleed, he coughed a little and looked at Naruto.

“S-Sasuke-sama.” Naruto put the cake he had made on the table and blushed looking at Sasuke. “You startled me.” Sasuke smiled softly and walked up to Naruto hugging him from behind, making said blonde feel the tent that was starting to form in Sasuke’s pants.

“God baby you don’t know how hot you look like that and acting like that, I feel like eating you whole, will you let me?” Naruto blushed and turned in Sasuke’s arms kissing him softly.

“I’m glad you like it. I made it all just for you Sasuke. And you can eat me after we have dinner.” Naruto smiled and winked.

“Tease.” Sasuke said shaking his head he sat down at the table. Naruto acted like a good little maid and served his master before sitting down and starting on his own dinner. Sasuke looked at the food and had to fight the urge to lick his lips; Naruto had made his favorite food, sushi. 

He took one piece and put it in his mouth starting to chew on it; suddenly a little moan left his mouth.

“God Naruto this is so good.” Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled cutely.

“Thank you Sasuke-sama glad you like it.” They continued eating their dinner in silence. For a while the only thing that could be heard was the sound of them having diner. After the dessert Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked.

“Come here kitten.” He patted one of his thighs, silently commanding Naruto to sit on his lap. Naruto stood up blushingly and sat on Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke caressed Naruto softly, and licked Naruto’s lips making him tremble, he smirked and kissed him passionately. “Tell me kitten what else did you plan for us?” Naruto was trembling with need feeling Sasuke bulge pressing against his own hard on. 

 

“I-I planned to please you Sasuke-sama. Your kitten will do everything he can to please master.” Naruto smiled sweetly. Sasuke kissed him softy and smirked again.

“Everything he can do to please me is that so kitten. That’s an interesting idea.” He caressed Naruto’s back with one hand while the other played with the cat ears. “Well then show me kitten. Please your Master.” 

Naruto trembled, his hands were gripping Sasuke’s shirt tightly as he kissed Sasuke’s neck, nuzzling it.

“I will Master, kitten will please Master Sasuke-sama.” The blonde smiled and kissed and bit Sasuke’s neck leaving love marks in his way down the pale neck. He sucked at the juncture of Sasuke's throat and shoulder while his hands caressed Sasuke’s back under his shirt. Naruto smiled at Sasuke licking Sasuke’s lips, while starting pull the shirt off.

Sasuke raised his arms so Naruto can finish taking the shirt off, Naruto smiled mischievously and bent down taking one of Sasuke’s nipples in his mouth, while finishing pulling the shirt off. Sasuke gasped softly when he felt his kitten’s hot mouth around his nipple, when the shirt was finally off he gripped Naruto’s hair.

“Naruto…” He moaned softly making Naruto smile, Naruto took the red bud with his teeth and nibbled at it softly, making Sasuke gasp again. While his mouth was occupied with one nipple one of his hands took the other one in between his fingers pinching it and rubbing. He let go of the nipple in his mouth and smiled, he blew some cool air at it making Sasuke shiver. He kissed him deeply on the lips.

“Do you like it Master?” Sasuke looked in his kitten’s eyes and smiled a little.

“Yes kitten but is that everything you can do to please your Master?” Naruto blushed a little and shook his head. He kissed Sasuke once again while his hand palmed the bulge in Sasuke’s pants.

Sasuke took a deep breath and caressed his kitten back, one of his hands groped Naruto’s ass while the other played with the tail, Naruto’s tail was a huge orange dildo that had a flexible tail attached, Sasuke played with it making it rub against Naruto’s prostate, Naruto’s breaths became irregular and he tried to control himself.

“M-Master…” He whispered then bit Sasuke’s shoulders and unbuttoned Sasuke’s pants, one of his hands slid inside the pants and caressed Sasuke’s hard on teasingly. He licked his lips and gave one of the sexiest smiles Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke moved one of his hands up Naruto’s legs, caressing the firm thighs under the skirt while his thumb caressed Naruto’s balls teasing him. 

Naruto let a breathy moan escape from his lips and held Sasuke tight against him, Sasuke held Naruto body closer against his own and stood up suddenly, making Naruto give a startled yelp. Naruto put his legs around Sasuke’s waist and gripped tight, pressing their erections together making them both moan softly. Naruto mewled in Sasuke’s ear and smiled.

“Where are you taking me Master?” He said before kissing Sasuke’s lips softly.

“Where do you think my delicious kitten? To our bedroom so I can ravish my kitten until he can’t have any coherent thought.” Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto mewled again and kissed Sasuke deeply. When Sasuke arrived at the room he saw that Naruto had put some burning candles in the room, the smell of vanilla and spices filled his nose making him smile. On the bed he could see some satin red sheets that were asking to have his little kitten laying down on them, and a tube of lube was sitting innocently on the bed against one pillow. He smiled and kissed his kitten.

“You planned everything didn’t you my naughty kitten, you were expecting to be fucked weren’t you.” Naruto moaned softy and looked at Sasuke’s eyes.

“Yes master kitten prepared everything. Kitten wants Master to fuck him. Do you like it Master do you like what your kitten made for you?” Naruto smiled and blushed hiding his face in Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto’s hair softly.

“Yes kitten Master likes it, Master is pleased with his little kitten, such a good naughty kitten that Master has.” Sasuke walked to the bed and laid Naruto on the bed caressing his body with his hands softly. He sat against the headboard and smirked at his kitten. Naruto looked at Sasuke and licked his lips. He crawled to Sasuke and sat in his lap kissing Sasuke deeply he started moving down Sasuke’s body licking and biting on Sasuke’s skin leaving bright red marks. He undressed Sasuke and smiled when he saw how hard Sasuke was, he looked in Sasuke’s eyes and licked his lips.

“Master will you let kitten taste you? Please Master please can kitten take you in his mouth, can kitten taste you please Master.” Sasuke groaned and gripped Naruto’s hair pulling him to a kiss then whispering huskily.

“Do it kitten take your Master in your slutty mouth show me what you can do.” Naruto moaned and smirked.

“Yes Master, anything that Master Sasuke-sama wishes.” He licked his way down from Sasuke’s neck to the belly button, and tongue fucked it. He mewled softly, and gave little kitten like licks on Sasuke’s cock.

“Naru…” Sasuke moaned softly and gripped Naruto’s hair softly. Naruto smiled and took the head of Sasuke’s cock in his mouth, his tongue playing with it and sucking softly, all the while mewling.

“Yummy Master taste so good, kitten loves Master’s taste.” Naruto licked his lips and took the head of the cock in his mouth again pressing his tongue against the slit making Sasuke gasp and groan.

“Fuck kitten you are such a good cock slut...” Naruto took a bit more of Sasuke’s cock in his mouth and sucked harder, his tongue playing on the underside making Sasuke tremble with need.

He mewled around the cock in his mouth and slid it deeper inside of his mouth, sucking harder and harder each time, Sasuke moaned louder and bit his lip. Naruto deep throated and swallowed around the cock inside his mouth.

“God kitten so good…” Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto sucked harder and started bobbing his head up and down caressing Sasuke’s cock with his teeth on his way up and with his tongue on his way down, driving Sasuke insane.

Sasuke reached for Naruto’s skirt and lifted it leaving Naruto’s panty covered ass exposed. He slid his hand inside the panties and grabbed the tail, pumping it inside of Naruto in time with Naruto’s bobbing head making Naruto moan. Naruto let go of Sasuke’s cock and gave a little scream of pleasure when Sasuke abused his prostate with the dildo over and over again, he trembled with need and looked at Sasuke.

“Please Master, please kitten is going to cum please Master I need you, please fuck me.” Sasuke smirked, then kissed Naruto and pulled him to his lap still playing with the tail.

“Then cum my kitten show your Master your slutty face while you come from having your little pussy played with Master’s favorite toy,” Naruto moaned louder and rubbed himself against Sasuke’s abdominals, he gripped Sasuke’s arms tightly leaving angry red marks and panted in Sasuke’s chest.

“Come on kitten cum for your Master.” He lifted Naruto’s chin and kissed him deeply while his hand kept moving the dildo inside of Naruto making said blonde tremble. Sasuke palmed Naruto’s cock who moaned louder and whispers like a mantra.

“Master, oh god Master, so good, Master, I’m going to, fuck Master kitten can take it anymore please Master please.” Sasuke smirked pleased with him and whispered in Naruto’s ear.

“Cum for me baby...” Naruto moaned louder and his body arched, his mouth opened in a silent scream and he came all over his panties and Sasuke’s hand, making Sasuke smirk. “Such a good kitten that I have.” He kissed his kitten deeply. Naruto looked at Sasuke gasping for breath. Sasuke smirked at his kitten and licked the cum off of his hand making Naruto groan. Sasuke kissed him deeply making Naruto taste himself on Sasuke’s tongue. 

Naruto felt himself hardening again even though he had just had a mind blowing orgasm. Sasuke looked at his sexy kitten and smirked as he palmed said kitten’s cock.

“My kitten is such a slut, you are getting hard again kitten.” Naruto bit his lip.

“I-It’s because of Master only because of Master, Master is so hot that makes kitten want him again and again, please Master will you fuck your kitten will you claim you kitten?” Naruto said blushingly, Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

“I will kitten Master is going to fuck kitten until I’ll leave my mark in your slutty body, until your little pussy won’t be able to take anyone else but me.” Sasuke whispered huskily; he took Naruto’s blouse off and kissed his neck.

“Master...” Sasuke looked at his kitten and smirked; he licked and bit Naruto’s neck, leaving red marks. He bit Naruto’s shoulder then smiled and whispered.

“My kitten tastes so good, even your skin tastes good kitten.” Naruto moaned and trembled while Sasuke continued exploring Naruto’s skin with his tongue, lips and teeth. He took one of Naruto’s nipples in his mouth sucking and biting it softly, while his hands pulled Naruto’s skirt off, leaving him only with the panties and tail. He bit the nipple in his mouth hard making Naruto gasp and arch his back.

“Master!” Naruto screamed. “Please Master please I need you.” He sobbed gripping the sheets in his hands. Sasuke smirked and gave the same treatment to the other nipple. He kissed Naruto on the lips softly and licked his way down to Naruto’s crotch. He nuzzled Naruto’s erection and smirked. 

“So hard kitten, does it hurt? Do you want Master to take care of it?” Naruto sobbed a little and trembled.

“Please Master please, kitten is going insane kitten wants to feel Master inside of him please Master.” Sasuke smirked.

“Patience kitten be patient Master will take good care of his kitten.” Sasuke pulled the panties off and kissed Naruto’s thighs, making him open his legs wider so Sasuke can lie in between them. He kissed the head of Naruto’s cock softly making him gasp.

“M-Master…” Sasuke smirked and took Naruto’s cock in his mouth sucking hard, Naruto trashed on the bed trembling with need, suddenly Sasuke pulled the tail out and Naruto arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream fighting for breath trembling and shivering.

“Please Master please…” Naruto kept sobbing waiting for Sasuke to finally take him. Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto’s cock and balls, suddenly a loud moan was heard, “M-Master oh god master.”

Sasuke smiled and kept licking Naruto’s red pussy sliding his tongue inside a little.

“Do you like that? Do you like to feel my tongue inside of you baby.” Naruto moaned louder.

“Yes Master it feels so good, please Master please I can’t take it anymore.” Sasuke smiled and gave one last lick climbing on top of Naruto and kissing him deeply, Naruto moaned into the kiss and held Sasuke tightly. His grip tightened when he felt the head of Sasuke’s cock against his ass.   
Naruto broke the kiss when Sasuke entered him and moaned louder arching off the bed.

“Oh god Master so good, Master…” Tears ran down Naruto’s face, Sasuke licked them off and started thrusting slowly in and out of his kitten’s body.  
“Oh baby you feel so good, so tight around your Master, do you like it kitten? Do you like the feeling of your Master moving inside of your claiming you?” Naruto was shivering and moaning not able to control himself.

“Master so good, Master feels so good inside me, claiming me please Master more please… kitten needs it harder, faster please Master.” Sasuke groaned and his thrusts became deeper and faster.

“You are such a tease my kitten, such a little slut for your Master.” Naruto moaned and trembled. Sasuke took Naruto’s cock in his hand knowing that neither of them will take long to cum. Naruto arched his back and scratched Sasuke’s back.

“Master oh god Master so good, Master please… fuck kitten can’t take it Master to much please…” Sasuke bit Naruto’s neck and moaned, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. 

“God kitten so good, fuck kitten.” Loud moans, gasps, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard in their room.

“Master, please Master kitten needs…” Naruto moaned and Sasuke kissed him deeply, looking into his eyes.

“What do you need kitten? Tell your Master what you need.” Sasuke thrust deep inside of Naruto, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Naruto sobbed and screamed in pleasure.

“Please Master kitten needs to cum, please Master I can’t take it anymore please.” Sasuke groaned and kissed Naruto, he was also close to coming.  
“Then cum for me kitten cum for your Master.” Naruto moaned and looked at Sasuke.

“Will Master cum inside kitten? Please cum inside kitten claim me as yours please.” Sasuke groaned at Naruto’s words and kissed him.

“Of course kitten Master will cum inside my beautiful kitten.” Sasuke moaned and kept thrusting deep inside of Naruto. Suddenly a scream was heard and Naruto came, arching his back and screaming Sasuke’s name. 

Sasuke kept thrusting inside of him but when he felt Naruto tighten around him he lost control of himself and came deep inside of Naruto making Naruto moan.

“Master…” Naruto whispered trying to get his breath back to normal, Sasuke kissed him deeply. Naruto smiled sweetly. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

“God baby you are so sexy and hot my cute kitten.” Sasuke kissed his kitten and slid off of him slowly making him moan softly and lay on his back on the bed. Naruto snuggled close to Sasuke.

“Thank you master…” Naruto said smiling. “Did Master like his gift?” He asks blushingly, Sasuke pulled him on top of himself and held Naruto tight caressing Naruto’s back softly.

“I loved it kitten it was perfect, thank you.” Sasuke kissed him sweetly and Naruto smiled.

“You’re welcome Master, happy anniversary.” He kissed Sasuke who held him tight.

“Happy anniversary baby, I’m so lucky to have you.” Naruto blushed then yawned making Sasuke smile. 

“Now sleep baby you must be tired.” Naruto smiled and held Sasuke tight resting his head over Sasuke’s heart.

“Good night Master love you.” Sasuke smiled and caressed Naruto’s hair.

“Good night baby, love you too.”

The end!


End file.
